A New Academy
by Kitty McGonagall
Summary: A AU of the series. Mostly consists of OC's with some cannons from the series here and there. A past forgotten...hands stained in blood... Full summery inside. Rating may change as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: A past forgotten, hands stained in blood... That is what the life for one lone vampire, Ame Hoshi, is. She has no memories of her life before she woke to find the chairman of Cross Academy taking care of her, and giving her the name she goes by. But with each night she is haunted by a strange melody that she feels is familiar, yet for some reason she cannot figure out why it is. But once she meets one who knows the truth, things are set into motion and she will have to chose which path she will take._

**Chapter One**

It had been a few days since classes had started and that song haunted my dreams even more than ever. I could no longer remember where I had heard it from, in fact there was much I no longer remembered. It was almost like my life had began when I had been left here, but why was that? Sure I was one of the night class, a vampire, but that was no reason in my eyes to no longer remember anything about myself. Heck I was not even sure if Ame Hoshi was my real name or not!

I was brought out of my thoughts due to a knock on the door as I sat up. "Come in…" I said, wondering who could be calling on me right now. All because I was the odd girl out of the class who always distanced myself, even from the Lord Pureblood, but I was not sure why…

I was brought from those thoughts as the door opened, and low and behold entered the pure blood. He had spiked dark hair that seemed to be perfectly in place about his gentle face, something that made my face flush by just looking at him, so I quickly lowered my gaze and remained silent.

"Why aren't you at orientation with everyone else?" he asked in a gentle tone, something that surprised me and my ice cold eyes shot up to look at him from behind the long white hair about my face.

"Because I am not sure I will even stay…" I said. Mainly because everyone else here was of noble decent, while my lineage was unknown so I was an outcast in that regard along with countless other things. "Besides, why aren't you at the orientation?" I asked fighting back the urge to use a sarcastic tone toward him because I knew if word got around that I even only slightly disrespected the pure blood that the rest of the class would be out for my head.

"Why wouldn't you?" he asked as he helped himself to sit at my desk that was right beside my bed as he gave me a gentle smile, as I found it odd that I was not feeling obligated to be respectful or even answer him all because of when a low vampire was faced with a pureblood they had no choice but to do as they said or be obedient, maybe that was yet another thing wrong with me.

"I don't fit in here." I said simply, I didn't think there was any reason to tell this pure blood anything about how I remembered nothing of my life before being enrolled here, well basically found by the chairman. Mainly because my first memory was of me waking in the chairman's private home on campus with him tending to me saying that he was going to name me 'Ame Hoshi' because it had been raining when he had found me yet the stars had been shinning bright.

"Have you tried to fit in?" the pure bloods soft voice interrupted my thoughts.

I shrugged my shoulders in response to his question. Sure I had at first due to the chairman insisting I try to fit in here, but I got the feeling something was being hidden from me, a feeling I didn't like. "What would it matter?" I asked in a dejected tone as I looked down, only to see the pure bloods hand before it gently caught my chin and made me look up at him.

"Why wouldn't it?" he asked as I could tell he was trying to use his power as a pure blood to keep me in conversation, but why?

I turned my head to the side freeing my chin from the pure bloods hand. "I would rather not talk about it…" I said as I stood and walked out of my room leaving the pure blood there. I walked out of the dorm and toward the grounds of the academy feeling I was being watched, figuring it was one of the guardians since it was common for them to do so to be sure the peace was kept between the two classes. I kept walking until I got to a fountain and stood before it and reached out a pale hand to rest in the stream of water while I thought for a while on what was going on with why I could not remember anything.

"Ah! Ame-chan!" an overly cheerful tone said as I sighed, knowing without looking that it was the chair man of the academy. "Why are you not with the rest of your class at the orientation?" he asked as he walked up beside me wearing his usual attire of tan with a matching shawl over his arms that he then removed and placed over mine.

I closed my eyes resisting the urge to hit him upside the head as I went to slide out of it but he put his hands on my shoulders. "What is it?" I asked as I let my arms fall to my sides defeated for now.

"We need to talk." Was all he said but the cheerful tone of his voice was gone as he turned and led me, since he had left one arm draped across my shoulders. He didn't speak again until we were in his private home where he led me into what seemed to be like a secondary office and told me to sit down as he sat across from me.

"What is this about? Did that pure blood rat me out about not wishing to stay here?" I asked as his eyes narrowed. "What?" I asked wondering what the deal was, sure I was disrespectful to the dorm president, and wasn't one of his brainless followers, but so what!

"It is about that and other things." He said in a calm tone as he removed his glasses while he leaned back and started to clean them. "It is for the best that you stay here." He said as I gave him a look that said I didn't care, something that made him close his eyes and shake his head at me. "Trust me. It is safer for you to be here." He said as I stood, the shawl falling from my thin shoulders that were covered by my white uniform making me as a night class student.

"How is that?" I asked grasping the front of the desk as I glared at him, my fangs bared. "I don't have any memory before waking in this very room with you standing over me!" I growled as the desk started to splinter under my fingers. "Why do you act like you need to protect me?" I demanded. "Is it because of hunters?" I asked my voice rising with every word as the glass in the window behind the chair man started to crack.

"Ame, you need to calm down." He said as the temperature had started to drop, but I didn't listen. I turned on my heel and started to leave only to find the door locked, and that it shocked me when I tried to force it. "A charm, because I knew this would go this way." He said as I looked back at him answering my unasked question. "If you are so desperate for answers, you will become lost." He said in a worried tone.

"I don't need anyone's concern." I said in a cold tone as I glared at him. "Now let me leave!" I said with the intention to leave the academy the second he opened the door. "I don't belong here!" I said as the chairman stood and walked around the desk to me and stood before me only to pull me to his chest and hold me there as I started to struggle but he held me tightly to his chest.

"You say you don't belong here? Where else will you go?" he asked, striking a nerve with me, because I knew all to well I had no home to return to. I tried to pull back more but he only tightened his grip. "You are still healing from what ever happened to you before." He said as I growled in warning for him to release me because something about how he was holding me brought some shadows to my mind of a distant time. "If you wish to gain answers, go to the fountain tomorrow night, same time I met you there, and one with the answers you seek will be there…" the chairman said as he still held me and I only nodded before he released me and allowed me to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I did return to the dorm the night before, wishing to at least give the chair man this one chance to prove that he indeed did know someone who could answer my questions. The whole next day I lay in my room, being ignored by the rest of my class as always, well from how it had been since I had been enrolled about a week or two ago now. The curtains over my window shifted letting in a beam of light, something that stung my eyes that were accustomed to the darkness. I reached up with my pale right arm and rested it over my eyes.

"Little bright?" a calm voice asked as I felt like I was about to throw up at the sound of it, all because it was the pure blood.

"Go away…" I said something that seemed to warrant a chuckle from him.

I opened my eyes behind my forearm and scowled. "I'm not one of the other brainless cronies of this class so why not leave me alone?" I asked before I felt part of my bed sink from him sitting beside me. "And when the hell did I give you permission to sit on _my_ bed!" I snapped as I leaned up with my natural agility and pushed him off the bed but he caught my arm pulling me off the bed with him and somehow shifted me so I was under him and he had his knees straddling my hip in place while my hands were pinned to the floor on either side of my head. "Let go!" I growled at him.

"How is it that you are able to have such a temper towards me when the others can't stop calling me 'sama'?" he asked looking down at me in curiosity.

"I don't know." I said looking to the side, feeling him trying to smolder me with those warm auburn eyes. "And I would appreciate it if you did not pin me down like this." I said in a low tone, which to my surprise resulted in him getting off of me and shifting his hands to mine and pulling me up and to my bed where he sat and pulled me down beside him. "Why won't you leave me alone?" I asked looking to the side as he started to stroke my hair something that sent an odd feeling through me. "I'm sure that one of the little hopeless vampires of our class would very much love you doing this to them so why harass me?"

The pure blood only chuckled at me as his hand rested on the top of my head for a second before pulling me over to him. "I just am attracted to you from your scent." He said as he moved facing me a little more and put one arm behind my back then another shifted down behind my head. "I'm sure you know how it works for our kind." He said as I reached up and put both hands firmly against his chest and pushed him away from me.

"So what!" I said in an annoyed tone. "As said I have no interest in you!" I said as I stood and went over by my window with the curtains still drawn over it.

"That and I am amused by you." He admitted to me as he stood and walked over behind me but did not try to put his hands on me. "No matter what I do you seem to detest me, something I am not accustomed to." He admitted as I scoffed at what he said.

"Well if you think I will change and start ogling at you then you are bitterly mistaken." I said wishing he would just leave me alone, but why was it that this pureblood was able to get under my skin in such a way? Did it possibly have something to do with the past I could no longer remember?

"I had hoped it would be that way. Because you interesting with how you do not 'ogle' at me as you say." He said in his smooth voice, that even more so than ever sounded like velvet, maybe because he had gotten right behind me and had whispered it in my ear.

"You ever hear of _PERSONAL SPACE?" _I yelled at him as I turned, tempted to strike him but knew that if I did he may just chose to use his power of a pure blood on me and make me like a slave to him, so that option was out instantly. Instead I went to just walk away from him, but it appeared he had a different agenda in mind all because I felt his cold hand close around my small one with ease. "What did I just say?" I challenged him.

"Something regarding personal space." He said with a smile, not a sarcastic one, but a kind near sad smile. "But I did not think holding your hand would anger you." He said his voice nearly smoldering me but I ignored it as best I could as a faint red tint came to my face. "Are you blushing?" he asked in pure curiosity by the tone of his voice.

"No!" I said in a low hiss. "I am just contemplating different ways to dismember your arm for you touching me without my consent!" I admitted, not feeling as afraid of him as I had before, or rather as afraid as I should have been of this young vampire standing before me.

"Another way you are interesting. You openly admit violent thoughts toward a pure blood when you know to draw the blood of one is a taboo." He said as he went to pull me toward him but I adjusted my footing and twisted my own arm so it was going toward his thumb to try and break free but he only adjusted his grip since his hand easily fully encompassed mine.

"I told you before to let go of me!" I said as I tried to now just pull my hand away. I could not stand it! This pure blood was being ignorant of what I was saying, almost as though he thought just because I was the low level vampire of the night class that he could do so. That he could just play with me like this, but at that thought my ice eyes widened and my free hand shot up to my head. I closed my eyes as I saw what looked like a battle going on, one figure standing before me as though trying to protect, another seeming to be speaking…

"Ame?" I heard a concerned voice calling as I opened my eyes to see that I seemed to be laying down but then I felt whatever I was laying against shift and looked up to see that it was the pure blood!

"Pervert!" I yelled at him as I reached up trying to push him off of me but he did not even seem effected by me trying to push him away. But when I swayed a little he put a hand behind my back steadying me slightly as if trying to be sure I would not fall.

"I am not a pervert." He said in a hurt tone as he shifted and placed me fully down on my bed and looked to the side as if he wished to say something but could not say it at the moment.

"Then why were you holding me earlier when I kept saying for you to let go of me?" I asked but he only shrugged, his attitude seeming to of changed from before. I decided to ignore it for the time being as I glanced toward the window to see it was already dark outside! "What time is it?" I asked as I sat up abruptly.

"About ten." He said as I stood and didn't bother grabbing a jacket but ran from my room since I had to get to the fountain and fast because there was no telling if the person the chairman asked to meet me would wait should I be late. I did not care about the pure blood at the moment, that was something I would sort through later, along with that strange image I had seen when I had passed out. Soon I got to the fountain and looked around before looking toward the sky able to tell I had only five minutes until the time the chairman had said the person would be here.

I had so many questions for this person, I didn't know where I would start. But then I ended up settling on just one, 'What happened to cause everything to be erased?' since that basically summed up a large portion of the questions running through my mind. But as I counted down the seconds I started to fidget unsure of this meeting more and more with each passing second because of how at the moment it seemed they would not show.

_**Four minutes to go…**_

I started to fidget with the ends of my long sleeves as I sat down on the rim of the fountain looking around with my ice colored eyes nervously. I felt like ears were fine tuned to everything around me because it felt like I could sense everything even the water rippling in the fountain behind me.

_**Three minutes to go…**_

I started to shift a little where I was sitting all because I felt like I was about to jump out of my skin in anticipation of the arrival of the chairman's acquaintance. I found myself wondering who the mystery person was. What were they like?

_**Two minutes to go…**_

I stood and started to pace a little before the fountain before looking up to the sky. I did not understand why I was so nervous, but then again this person may hold answers to questions I had been wanting to ask since I had woken with no memory.

_**One minute to go…**_

I was now a nervous wreck because I was anxious yet scared at the same time. My feet kept me moving in a pacing motion before the fountain as my eyes even began to try taking in everything around me. Yet I still heard no one approach even at the thirty second mark, then the twenty, ten. That was when I truly started to count down. Nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…

**AN: **_Was just gonna say that I may be updatting this story at odd intervals due to things going on. Where one week I may update daily, the next week not all, but I will try to get to a more regular schedule once things calm down. May have chapter three up later today because this one flows straight into it and going to try making the next one longer. Also wanted to say thank you to the one who reviewed my story, Ria, along with any who have read this story. Until next chapter._

_-k.m.-  
_


End file.
